


Make It With You

by exohousewarming, fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: Prompt number:140Side Pairings (if any):Baekhyun/OC aka the exWarnings:NoneSummary:Pregnant and suddenly single, Baekhyun has never been more thankful to have Chanyeol as his best friend.





	Make It With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Thank you to I and L for reading over this and giving honest opinions. Thank you to the Mods for the extension :) It definitely helped, even if I'm not completely happy with the end results. And thank you to the prompter for sending this in. I hope I've written something you and everyone will enjoy reading.
> 
> (Title from song of the same name by the band Bread)

Chanyeol meets Baekhyun on the second day of a three day music festival. For him, it is lust at first sight. The smaller male has a face blessed by the gods and an ass to match. He is also feisty, as evidenced by the way the smaller hisses at him to _keep his drunk ass friend_ (who tried to grope one of Baekhyun’s own) _on a leash_. 

Where anyone else would have seen a small man with a big attitude, Chanyeol saw his future.

Even then, Chanyeol found him more cute more than menacing as he stood watching Baekhyun and his friends stalk off and hoping it wouldn't be the last time they ran into each other.

Baekhyun personally doesn't give the taller male a second thought. He finds the whole situation more than annoying, though they are hardly the first group of drunk guys him and his friends have run into. And It is more than obvious that what Baekhyun said went through one of drunk guy's ears and out the other, but at least the taller looks more than apologetic. This makes Baekhyun a little less irritated. 

Surprisingly, the third day isn’t as bad as the second. Maybe it is the fact that all of his favorites are playing that day or maybe it’s that everyone else is a tad _too_ drunk to bother him- even if he is alone.

Being alone doesn't bother Baekhyun. He is used to the fact that showing up together, by day three, doesn't always mean staying together. It is a fact that by the evening, he and his friends would all be at different stages seeing their preferred artist.

What does bother Baekhyun, is that he isn't early enough to get close to the stage. Honestly, he is short as fuck, something he would never admit out loud, and everyone in front of him, well, _isn't_.

While debating whether or not he should try to move to another spot, or if he could spend the whole set peeking between the shoulders of the people in front of him, Baekhyun accidentally knocks into the back of the guy directly in front of him.

Said guy turns and shoots Baekhyun an apologetic smile as if he's done something wrong. And shit, Baekhyun knows that smile. It's the exact one he'd received yesterday as the guy dragged his friend away.

Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh, thinking drunk guy has to be somewhere close by which instantly puts a damper on his mood. So Baekhyun thinks it best to just completely ignore the guy in favor of looking behind himself to see what his path of escape would be like. He is about to ditch his spot when he feels a tap on his shoulder.  
He turns to see the guy still smiling as he angles his body to the side and gestures in front of him.

“Um, you can get in front of me,” he offers  
Baekhyun squints, suspicious. Not even pity for a person shorter than _him_ would make him give up his spot at a show.

“Why would I wanna do that?” Baekhyun snaps before he even realizes.

The guy flinches and Baekhyun feels bad for only a second before he is mad all over again because this guy is really calling him out without actually saying it.

“Well, because you’re so…”

The guy trails off as he makes hand gestures which Baekhyun eventually realizes is the guy hinting that he's short.

“I AM NOT SH-“

“What?! No, no of course you're not,” the guy sputters. “It’s just, I'm abnormally tall??? So like there’s no way you can see from behind me...”

“Right. Because you’re practically a giraffe.” Baekhyun huffs.

Tall guy cracks a smile, shaking his head and simply turns back around as if to say, _suit yourself_.

Baekhyun knows being in front of the guy would actually be an advantage. But whatever, he isn’t going to cry over lost chances. Instead, he'll stick to his original plan and just find a new spot.

He is about to make his way out when the crowd suddenly goes crazy. He turns to just barely see the band as they walks out on stage and curses the giant in front of him for wasting his time. He is pretty much stuck where he is if he doesn’t want to miss anything.

It is inevitable to be jostled around during a concert. People always end up in totally different places than where they started. But by the time Tall Guy is standing next to, almost slightly behind Baekhyun, the latter knows exactly what the guy is doing.

But this is his favorite band damn it! And he is going to see them, even if it means allowing this guy to be nice to him.

By the third song, he is completely in front of Tall Guy, and beyond ecstatic that he can actually see the band on stage.

That is until some of the people in front of him get too rough and he's almost knocked to the ground. He's not too upset, this isn't his first time at a concert, but what shocks him is how Tall Guy is practically shielding him, reaching out to push anyone who gets too close.

Baekhyun doesn’t turn around to thank the guy, but he decides that the hands on his shoulders don't feel so bad.

As the band moves into one of their more mellow songs, the hands on his shoulders slowly inch their way down Baekhyun’s arms. He tells himself he doesn't want to take his eyes off the stage, and that’s why he doesn't say anything as the hands land on his waist, just above his hips. But in all honesty, they feel… nice- just as warm as they were on his shoulders. And Baekhyun just doesn’t mind. It is for safety anyhow.

Realizing he's made two excuses in two seconds for why some stranger is touching him almost gives Baekhyun a headache. So decides instead to just focus on the song.  
He’s always loved this song. It is actually his favorite and he sort of just automatically falls into a rhythm whenever it plays whether he is in his kitchen cooking dinner or in his car driving to class.

It is one of Chanyeol’s favorites as well, and the combination of guitar riffs coupled with Baekhyun swaying his hips makes Chanyeol feel bold.

As the singer belts out the lines _what should I say? What should I do?_ Chanyeol finds himself wondering the same as he begins to sway along with the smaller male in front of him. It is a pretty intimate sight- anyone around them would think they're a couple. In that moment, both find they don't mind such an assumption.

By the time the band plays their last song, Chanyeol has talked himself into asking for Baekhyun's number. He is a little confused and a lot disappointed by the latter's answer. Why did he practically let Chanyeol slow dance with him if he has a boyfriend???

Before he could ask, Baekhyun hears his name being called and turns to see his two friends waving at him in the crowd. It's time for him to leave.

“I'm sorry. I gotta...,” he says as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder in lieu of finishing his sentence.

“Yea,” Chanyeol nods. It probably looks more like a tick to be honest. “It was… have a good night,” he finishes lamely.

Baekhyun gives a soft smile, turns and walks away, taking a piece of Chanyeol with him.

Chanyeol spends the rest of the summer trying to forget the guy who got his heart racing during his favorite band’s set at a random music festival. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looks at the situation, Fate has plans for Chanyeol. And not even a month and a half later, does he find himself knocking into the same guy as he races towards what is sure to be his least favorite class of the semester.

Chanyeol wants to keep going because this is one of the hardest professors on campus and he’d purposely waited as long as he could (thank goodness this was his last semester) to have to take Dr. Hunt. But he all but knocks the poor guy flat on his ass and his conscience would give him more of a beating than said guy himself. So he has to stop.

“I’m so sorry,” he says as he picks up the guy’s _Elements Of Technical Writing_ textbook and tries to hand it back to him.

“It’s fine. No worries.”

Chanyeol drops the book to the ground before the guy could get his hands on it because holy hell, he knows that voice- could hear it the whole summer everytime he listened to one of Framing Hanley’s songs.

How is it that he’s been at this same soul sucking campus for almost four years and they’d never seen each other?? How could he suddenly be this lucky? Baekhyun is leaving his last class while Chanyeol is trying desperately to make to his on time.

He would always be thankful that Dr. Hunt didn’t check his roster that first day.

***

Fast forward four years later, and Chanyeol is even more smitten than he was the first day he’d ever seen Baekhyun. The only difference is, now they’re stuck to each other like glue. Baekhyun calls him his best friend, his other friends call him whipped. It has to be obvious to everyone except the smaller male, that Chanyeol’s feelings are more than platonic. He's in love with his best friend and has been for awhile.

But then again, what would it matter? Baekhyun has been with Seungwoo for almost as long if one doesn’t count the time they dated before their first break up.

Chanyeol had been surprised at first and honestly, a little bit excited. If Baekhyun broke up with Seungwoo, that meant he was single. And if he was single, then Chanyeol had a chance right? Except, part of him knew, could tell in the way his best friend wasn’t as loud and how his smile seemed a little more strained, that he wasn’t over his ex.

That didn’t stop him from shamelessly flirting- telling the smaller on more than one occasion that he should be his boyfriend instead or making excuses for kisses. But, he was all too willing to watch Baekhyun blush and giggle, then let him laugh it off. He’d do anything to make his best friend happy and feel wanted, even if it meant turning his feelings into a joke.

Chanyeol never understood why Baekhyun was so in love with Seungwoo. The guy doesn’t have one redeeming quality. And in the past, Chanyeol made perfectly sure Baekhyun knew it. He would make fun of Seungwoo and their relationship, asking Baekhyun what it was that he found so irresistible about someone who, in his opinion, wasn’t quite so. He knew it was a shitty thing to do. And when he realized how tired Baekhyun seemed of it all, when all he could come up with was the lame excuse of, _he didn’t used to be this way_ , Chanyeol stopped asking.

In the end, Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun deserves better. But all he can do is hope for a next time, as shitty as that sounds, to prove it.

***

Baekhyun has never really made the best choices when it comes to men. He’s always wanted to please and has never worried much about how happy they've tried to make him in return. It’s the same with Seungwoo. Baekhyun is willing to do whatever the guy wants if it means he’ll smile at him the way he tends to do sometimes- the way he always did in the beginning of their relationship. The way that makes Baekhyun think that even the shitty times are well worth it.

The same poor decision making is how he finds himself sitting in a discreet little clinic- the kind of place you go when you want privacy and anonymity- suddenly more anxious than he had been a week prior. 

The counselor has a slight smile on her face. Not big enough to seem intrusive, but just enough to seem friendly and open- like she knows that it's what all people who come into the clinic need. 

And honestly, at this point, it’s exactly what Baekhyun needs. 

“So,” she clears her throat. “Tell me why you're here.”

~~~  
Baekhyun had wakes up feeling a bit like he is hungover- dry mouth, a headache and a sour feeling in his stomach. Except he hadn't gone drinking the night before, and the sour feeling in his stomach is also accompanied by an uncomfortably warm feeling in his lower pelvic area.

He scours google for what the symptoms could mean when he comes across a word that sends a shiver down his spine. _Implantation_. 

Baekhyun instantly knows what it means, eyes going wide with horror before the page is even done loading. 

He remembers the last time he had sex, remembers how his boyfriend hadn't pulled out when he was done and and had gone soft while he was still inside of him. So when he _does_ pull out, well, the condom fails to come out with him. 

Afterward, they talk about Baekhyun buying the morning after pill, but he is so sure that nothing would come of it, that he just forgets about it and goes on with his daily routine. 

He regrets it now. And after Google puts enough of a scare into him, he goes to the store and buys the cheapest test he can find. He doesn't go the store closest to where he lives, too embarrassed that the clerk would judge him. It isn't as if the clerk four blocks away wouldn't, but it isn’t a store that he frequents. The people down the road know his _name_. He shops there way too much.

When he finally returns home, he locks himself in the bathroom. He doesn't know why he is being so secretive. He is alone after all. Yet this seems like something private so he double checks to make sure the door is locked and proceeds to read the directions on the back of the box. These things seem fairly straight forward, but he knows one mistake could screw up the results. 

The box reads to wait two minutes before checking the results, but Baekhyun waits five. He wants to be 100% sure of whether or not his life was officially changing. Truth be told, he is like 80% sure he _is not_ pregnant- even if it was the first thought that came to mind.

He sits on the toilet lid until his legs start to go numb- lost in thought as he repeats over in his head, the last time he and Seungwoo were intimate together. He wasn’t any hornier or any more hormonal than usual, which is usually how he knows his body is telling him it’s prime time for reproduction. In fact, he hadn’t even wanted to have sex with Seungwoo. His boyfriend had come home drunk and smelling like he bathed in alcohol and cigarettes. He’d been doing that alot lately and it was the exact reason why Baekhyun had given in. His only thoughts being that he obviously isn’t satisfying his boyfriend, who instead of coming home after his job at the air force base, would work late or go out with friends- coming home well after Baekhyun had gone to bed.

The sex isn’t even good. But Baekhyun fakes it just to stroke Seungwoo’s ego- to make him happy so that he wouldn’t leave. Despite their problems, Baekhyun really does love him. 

He is so deep in thought that he doesn't even hear the timer go off on his phone or the front door slamming shut. The only thing that breaks him from his thoughts is his boyfriend knocking on the bathroom door. 

After shooing Seungwoo away with a half assed lie, he leans over from his seat on the toilet lid and checks the results. There are _technically_ two lines- more like one and a half, Baekhyun thinks, because the bottom line is awfully faint. Shouldn’t they both be a solid dark pink? He tries to convince himself that one pink and one slightly there line don’t actually count. But even then, he knows he is just deluding himself. 

Taking a deep breath, he gathers all the trash that came with the test, making sure not to leave any evidence behind. Then sneaks to his room to stuff it all in the bottom of the small trash bin he kept beside their bed. There is no way in hell the test is right.

He waits a week before seeing a doctor, mostly because he’s in denial. But, honestly, Baekhyun should have known things weren’t that easy. Nothing in his life ever is. He should have seen this coming because all signs pointed to yes. _Both_ lines were there. Even if one was faint, it was still _Positive_. 

He'd only gotten more tired and irritated as the week went on. But still, he was in denial and it would take a second opinion, the confirmation that two human eyes other than his own, had witnessed the same results, and on a different test, for him to believe it.  
~~~

He sits, wondering how long he has to wait for someone to return with the results. But the minute the counselor does, he feels it’s too soon. He can tell by the look on her face, what the answer will be- what the answer _is_. But he waits for her to say it. Only when she says it, will everything become real.

She’s not excited when she says it, because Baekhyun isn’t excited. She can tell. Baekhyun supposes part of her paycheck is being able to read people. 

“Well, Mr. Byun, you're definitely pregnant. Around seven weeks to be exact.”

Before she is even done, Baekhyun breaks down into heart wrenching sobs. He can feel the counselor trying to console him, her small hands rubbing what should be soothing circles into his back. But the touch only makes everything worse and Baekhyun cries harder.

“Now, Mr. Byun. I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear. But what about the father? Is he available?”

Baekhyun knows it wouldn’t matter one bit if he made Seungwoo seem like the selfish asshole that he is.

“Yes, but he doesn't know yet. It's been a little complicated lately.”

The counselor seems to understand, even if she doesn't know the exact details. 

“Ok, well, there are… options. Adoption is-”

Baekhyun lets out an ugly mixture of a sob and a laugh because is she really talking to him right now about _options_? He hasn't even told the father. 

Fresh tears fall down Baekhyun’s cheeks. It’s not fair, he thinks. Because he didn’t half ass anything. He did everything right. He did _Everything_ right. And still, here he is, speed walking out of some inconspicuous clinic because he got knocked the fuck up.

Awesome.

***

When Baekhyun gets home, he keeps silent, thankful that Seungwoo thinks his earlier doctor’s visit was simply a routine check up. He doesn't know how he's going to tell his boyfriend he's pregnant and spends the next week trying to figure it out. 

But what a waste that had been because apparently Seungwoo was spending the same week thinking about how he’d end things.

As it turns out, he’s being transferred from California to Texas, something he'd known about long before even mentioning it to Baekhyun. His excuse? He wants to focus on himself and the move. He wants a fresh start. All their years together and this is how they end. It hadn’t even occurred to him to ask Baekhyun to fucking go with him.

This is how he ends up in the spare bedroom at Chanyeol’s apartment. The taller had fusses over him in the beginning, giving him extra blankets to cuddle up in and keeping the house stocked with his favorite snacks. But he also makes sure Baekhyun eats real food, cooking breakfast before he leaves for work in the morning and dinner when he gets home. These are all attempts because Chanyeol is a shitty cook. But Baekhyun doesn’t comment on it.

Baekhyun is lucky that he has a job which allows him to call just about anywhere his office. He doesn’t know if he can Adult or socialize in his current state. And Chanyeol doesn't ask him to.

He's there for a little over three weeks before his best friend even brings up the idea of going out. 

“You must be tired of eating my cooking. I know you never thought I was much of a chef.”

Baekhyun laughs because Chanyeol is right. But Baekhyun eats every last bit of food Chanyeol makes because it warms his heart that the younger is trying to take care of him. Also, he's eating for two now.

Chanyeol probably noticed a while ago that something other than the break up is bothering Baekhyun. But he’s done a good job of not asking. As long as they’ve been friends, he knows when Baekhyun is ready to talk, he'll come to him first.

They choose a new place that opened up near Chanyeol’s apartment not long ago. It's Korean-Mexican fusion and while Baekhyun is kind of grossed out, he agrees because the look on Chanyeol’s face speaks volumes about how excited he is. 

The taller is half way through his bulgogi burritos when he finally speaks.

“So,” he says, mouth half full. “Are you going to tell me what's going on?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, a little annoyed that this dinner was just an attempt to get him to talk. Chanyeol fiddles with the cilantro leaves on his plate, not sure of how to broach the subject. 

“Um... Are you-”

“Am I what?” Baekhyun cuts him off, suddenly afraid that Chanyeol knows more than he lets on.

“It’s just- I mean, is it Seungwoo? Because I get if you’re still upset about that,” he finishes lamely. 

It hurts if he's honest. He’s enjoyed Baekhyun’s constant presence in the apartment, but all he can think about is the older going back to his ex like last time.

Baekhyun sags into his chair with relief. It’s not that- not completely. He _does_ miss Seungwoo sometimes, mostly because he's confused and emotional. But that’s nothing compared to the issue growing in side of him. Still, he puts on a brave face. 

“I'm fine, Yeol. I promise.”

***

The next day is when shit hits the fan. Chanyeol is about to leave for work, but decides to stop and check on Baekhyun before he does so. He’s about to knock on the smaller’s door when he hears what he thinks might be Baekhyun talking to someone. Chanyeol doesn’t want to be _that_ roommate, but he knows Baekhyun isn’t telling him something

Pressing his ear to the door and feeling only a little guilty for doing so, Chanyeol realizes what he actually hears is his best friend complaining between an awful retching sound.

Upon entering, he sees Baekhyun doubled over the side of his bed, vomiting into his small trash can. Chanyeol is by his side in a second, rubbing his back as he continues.

“ Shit Baek, food poisoning was not on the menu last night.”

He makes his way over to the shorter’s dresser and grabs the first t-shirt and pajama bottoms he sees.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? Let’s get you to a docto-”

“No!” Baekhyun barely gets out. “No doctors. I’m fine.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, a look of fondness on his face. Baekhyun has never liked doctors outside of his yearly check up.

“Well, yes you are my little beauty, even with puke and drool on your face.”

Baekhyun laughs and sobs at the same time because this is so gross and it hurts like hell. Yet Chanyeol still thinks he's funny.

“But get dressed. You're going.”

The tone of that last statement leaves no room for arguing. So Baekhyun gets dressed and allows Chanyeol to help him out of the apartment. He knows that this visit to the doctor will bring everything out. But he’s too tired to hide it anymore.

***

The emergency room takes Baekhyun in because he does damn well have food poisoning. Chanyeol had laughed when they asked if the other could be pregnant. He knows it’s standard procedure to ask, but he thinks it’s funny, still. 

He’s not allowed back for an hour. During that time, he makes arrangements for missing work while Baekhyun gets situated in his room. When he does go back, the doctor explains that Baekhyun is very dehydrated, more than normal for just food poisoning. And while he does indeed have it, it’s likely he just hasn’t been eating or drinking much lately anyway because of the morning sickness. 

“It’s a good thing you brought them in. Luckily, they’ll both be okay,” the doctor finishes before excusing himself.

Both? Morning sickness? What the fuuuuck? 

How could he have missed this? How could Baekhyun not tell him? What the hell is going on??

Chanyeol is mad. He’s mad at Baekhyun for keeping such a huge secret. He wants to beat Seungwoo’s face in. But most of all, he’s mad at himself because Baekhyun has been going through this alone for weeks, maybe even months. And instead of being a source of comfort and support, Chanyeol has been feeling sorry for himself because he thought the other just wasn’t over his stupid ex. 

He has to calm himself before entering the room. He knows the last thing Baekhyun needs right now is to be made to feel even worse.

Baekhyun is sitting on the bed, facing the window. It’s then that Chanyeol notices how delicately he’s holding himself, slender fingers placed lightly over his stomach

“Baek?”

When said male turns, Chanyeol’s heart aches because Baekhyun looks as lonely as he’s probably felt the past few weeks. His eyes are red rimmed, no doubt from crying, and he looks as sick as the doctor says he is. His stomach is still flat as a board though, and even if he knows it’s true, Chanyeol has a hard time imagining that there’s a baby growing inside his best friend. 

He sits on the bed next to Baekhyun and wraps his arms around him, pulling him down on the bed so that they can lie together. 

”I don't know if I can make it through this alone,” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything at first. He isn't sure if he can open his mouth and spew out anything other than the _I love you_ he's been holding in for the past three and a half years. When he feels like the silence has stretched on long enough, he says what he hopes is what the older wants to hear.

“You’re not alone you know.” 

It’s not a question. And maybe on some level Baekhyun did know. But it still feels like it. He turns and buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest before he starts to cry again.

“Everything will be fine. I’m here if that matters. But, how could I have helped when I didn’t know?”

Baekhyun shrugs weakly. Chanyeol smiles and plants a kiss on the crown of the smaller’s head. It’s amazing how having Chanyeol hold him like this calms him down. Even if the situation is shitty and unsure right now, he knows everything will be okay.

“How far along are you?”

Baekhyun heaves along sigh before answering.

“Eleven weeks...” He whispers.

They’re quiet after that. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. All he can think about is how this should be different- how he should have been in Seungwoo’s place and then maybe Baekhyun would feel differently about being pregnant. All Baekhyun can think about is how unsure everything is.

The emergency room is a shitty place to have this conversation. Nurses have been coming in and out to check on Baekhyun and it just feels so impersonal. But Chanyeol feels like it’s begging to be done.

“No matter what you decide, I’ll be there for you. We can make it through this Baek.”  
  
Baekhyun nods and holds on to Chanyeol tighter.

They keep Baekhyun most of the day to make sure his vitals stay stable, and that he can keep at least liquids down.

When he is released later that day, Chanyeol makes arrangements to work from home as well. It’s something he can afford to do every once in awhile, in case of sickness or emergencies. 

A few days later, after Baekhyun is feeling better and has truly thought everything through, they actually sit down and talk. Baekhyun tells Chanyeol about how he found out he was pregnant, and how he hasn’t told Seungwoo. He doesn’t know how. Chanyeol promises to be there for Baekhyun until he feels he doesn’t need him anymore, and even afterwards. He promises he’s going to be the best uncle, even better than Baek’s own brother. 

The smaller thinks having a kid wouldn’t be so bad with Chanyeol around.

Chanyeol doesn’t tell the older male that he would definitely be that and more if only Baekhyun would let him. He thinks that now that Seungwoo is out of the picture, and with Baekhyun vowing to focus on just himself and the baby, he has time.

***

Finding out through text message that your ex is pregnant is probably not the best way to find out that your ex is pregnant. But if nothing else, it will ease some of the humiliation and frustration telling the guy who doesn’t want you that you’re carrying his kid. This way, Seungwoo has time to think about what he’s going to say- if he says anything at all. Baekhyun totally wouldn’t be surprised if the other never responds. 

Unfortunately for him, Seungwoo is the same asshole he’s always been. And the minute Baekhyun answers the call, he’s met with a harsh voice and heartless words. 

“What is this Baek? What if someone else had my phone?” 

Someone else? Who else would possibly read his texts? Maybe one of his flings or his nosy ass mother?

“I just thought you should know.”

Baekhyun tries to sound nonchalant, but Seungwoo is prick so it’s hard.

“You thought I should know?” Seungwoo chuckles. “Is this some sort of joke? Are you trying to get back at me for leaving you?”

Baekhyun is already pissed and wants to end the call without even an answer. But he keeps his composure. Well, sort of.

“You’re not worth all the trouble,” he snaps. “I don’t need you. Nor do I expect you to stay. This is simply me cleaning my conscience.”

And it’s true. Although everything might hurt for awhile, Baekhyun knows now that Seungwoo isn’t worth the pain.

“Prove it then,” Seungwoo goads. “There must be paperwork. Something from a doctor,” Seungwoo demands.

Baekhyun scoffs. He can’t believe he was ready to pack up and move across the country with this asshole had he asked.

“I don’t have to prove anything. This conversation has already lasted longer than it’s meant to. You don’t want me. This shouldn’t change anything so don’t let it.” 

Baekhyun ends the call before his ex can say anything else. At this point, he doesn’t care if Seungwoo packs up and leaves tomorrow. Still, he sends his ex a snapshot of the sonogram he received from his follow up appointment with his doctor. It’s more a slap in the face than wanting to prove anything.

In the end, he may be a single father, but he won’t be alone. Chanyeol has already promised to help him through it all. And Baekhyun knows that, although his mother might be upset, his family will be there for him as well. He doesn’t need anything more.

***

Sometimes, when Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, he wonders why he couldn't be the father of his child. It's been a month since the emergency room incident. Baekhyun is sixteen weeks- his stomach showing just the smallest bump. And Chanyeol has been more supportive than Baekhyun ever could imagine, continuing to do all the things he did when Baekhyun first moved in- the cooking and cleaning. The only difference is the added cuddling when Baekhyun feels lonely.

Back before they met again, for the longest time, Baekhyun couldn't help but fantasize about the guy who had put more time and energy into protecting him at a music fest than paying attention to the band he'd come to see. So when Baekhyun ran into Chanyeol on campus, he was more than a little excited. He never thought he'd see the taller again, let alone become best friends. Sure he had a boyfriend. But there was something about Chanyeol that Baekhyun always liked. 

Admittedly, he’s always had a crush. He even hoped that Chanyeol might feel the same and would ask him out when he and Seungwoo broke up the first time. But that didn't happen. Chanyeol flirted with lots of people, so when the taller joked about Baekhyun being his boyfriend, well that’s exactly how he took it- as a joke. So when Seungwoo practically begged him to come back, he did. But that didn't stop him from wondering what if.

After Baekhyun starts to feel better about the situation, he starts doing more around the apartment, taking up the task of cooking and light chores since he works from home anyway. Chanyeol insists that he doesn't need to, but Baekhyun wants to. It makes him feel good to see the smile on Chanyeol’s face when he comes home to a meal hot and ready for him; one that actually tastes good. And he can't help the way his heart skips a beat when his best friend ruffles his hair or places a soft kiss to the top of his head, thanking him. 

And don’t even get him started on the habit that's developed between them in the past week. One morning, Chanyeol was in a rush because he overslept. Baekhyun had no idea, he simply thought his best friend was in his room getting ready for the day. So when Chanyeol came running out, tie half knotted and one shirt tail untucked, Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the cute sight. He’d grabbed the younger by his wrist, stopped him at the door, and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth when the younger tried to protest. Then, he fixed his tie and shamelessly tucked in his shirt- all while keeping eye contact before placing a chaste goodbye kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth . 

He hadn’t even realized how intimate it all was until after his best friend had left and he realized that his stomach was doing somersaults. Then the embarrassment set in and he manic cleaned until right before it was time to cook dinner.

The chores also distract him from the fact that Seungwoo won't leave him alone. He pesters Baekhyun constantly about his health and doctor visits. It confuses and annoys Baekhyun to no end. His ex has already been transferred and while Baekhyun understands that he has a right to know about his child, he doesn't understand why he suddenly cares so much about Baekhyun. 

Before, he would have no problem talking with Seungwoo on the phone while Chanyeol was around. Now, he leaves the room every time his ex calls- almost like he doesn’t want his best friend to know that they’re sort of speaking again. 

And honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is keeping it from Chanyeol. They don’t talk in a romantic way, at least not in Baekhyun’s eyes. He has no intention of getting back with the other. But Seungwoo makes it clear that he can't say the same for himself.

And now, his ex is back in town to take care of some last-minute things he didn't get to tend to before he left. He asks Baekhyun to lunch earlier that day and the smaller agrees if only to tell him about what is going on with the baby now that he is almost halfway through his pregnancy. He also figures maybe Seungwoo wants to talk a little bit about what they would do once the baby is born- how they would handle visitation. He isn't expecting what the older actually asks.

Later that night, Baekhyun is watching as Chanyeol strums his guitar. Playing has always been one of his favorite hobbies and Baekhyun has always loved listening to him. He remembers the first song Chanyeol played for him- “Sylvia’s Mother” by Doctor Hook. It was one of the prettiest songs Baekhyun had ever heard and it didn’t take him long to realize that it was only the way that Chanyeol himself played it that made it seem that way. The original isn’t that great, honestly. But still, it’s one of Baekhyun’s favorites when Chanyeol plays and he never misses an opportunity to have the younger sing it for him.

Tonight though, he can’t seem to enjoy it. He can’t help but be distracted, replaying in his mind what Seungwoo had asked him hours earlier. He already knows what his answer is. But he feels like he needs a second opinion. He wants the opinion of his best friend, but he is also afraid of what Chanyeol might say. He’s sure that Chanyeol knows that he and his ex talk frequently since telling him about the pregnancy. But he never comments on it.

When Baekhyun finally realized that his feelings for Chanyeol went beyond a crush, it took him a long time to figure out if it was hero syndrome or not. Chanyeol did take him into his home when the man who supposedly loved him left. And he’s there whenever Baekhyun needs him. Or at least, he tries to be. It’s really not different from the way he treated Baekhyun before, so it was hard sorting through what it meant when a simple touch from the other would send a tingle down his spine or the way his cheeks would heat up whenever Chanyeol smiled at him. 

But now that he knows, he doesn't want to lose what he could have before it even has a chance.

As he watches the younger, he tries to think of the best way to tell Chanyeol all about what happened. In the end, he figures being blunt and to the point is the best way to go.

“Seungwoo asked me to go back to Texas with him,” he blurts out.

Chanyeol stops playing immediately, though Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s because he finally realised his guitar is out of tune or if it’s because of what he said. The lack of a response from the other gives him an answer.

“Chanyeol, he wants me to go with him when he goes back. That's like a week from now,” he tries again.

There's desperation in his voice and that gets the younger’s attention. He gets up from his spot on the couch to put his guitar back in its case. It’s one he never leaves out- one that his father gave him when he was ten from when he himself was about Chanyeol’s age. One he's thought, more than once, about passing down to the child growing in his best friend’s belly when he or she is old enough. 

After taking his place next to the smaller once again, he speaks. 

“And,” he asks slowly. “That's a good thing, right?”

His face is impassive, trying not to give away the nervousness he feels.

Baekhyun is getting frustrated. “I don't know? I guess he just wants to really be there since I’m…” 

He doesn’t finish his sentence- just gestures to his now showing belly. 

Chanyeol is quiet for a few minutes. He doesn’t know what to say to be honest. In the past few months, he feels like he and Baekhyun are closer than they’ve ever been. However, he’s always afraid of losing him. It’s hard to believe that Baekhyun wants nothing to do with his ex when they talk almost everyday.

It’s not that Chanyeol isn’t understanding. They have a child together. But understanding doesn’t make it hurt any less. He also understands, finally, that he will only get a fair chance if Baekhyun even knows that he wants one. 

So, he takes the smaller’s hands in his own, and looking into his eyes, he says, “I _do_ love you.”

His heart is hammering out of his chest. It's beating so hard and fast he thinks Baekhyun might be able to feel it through his shaking hands. 

And the smaller male isn't fairing any better. Chanyeol just told him that he loves him. His best friend just confessed to him and he is beyond elated and-

“But if you don’t want to regret anything, I think you should give him another chance.”

-And what the hell was that???

“I'm sorry, what?” Baekhyun asks, confusion on his face.

Chanyeol looks as if it pains him to have to repeat what he just said, but he does it anyway.

“I said, if you don't-

“I know what you said!” Baekhyun cuts him off with a well aimed punch to the chest.

“Do you want me to go back to him?” Baekhyun snaps, frustrated.

“No! I just…”

Baekhyun stares at his best friend wanting desperately to know what's going through his mind. He wants Chanyeol to know what he is thinking as well.

“Don't you at least wanna know what I said to him?”

Chanyeol braces himself for a conversation similar to the one they had the first time Baekhyun broke up with his ex which consisted of him defending why he was going to take the other back.

He's not expecting what the older says next.

“I told him, that we could handle things fairly, but that… I don't want to go back with him.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide as he stares at Baekhyun.

“I haven't wanted to be with him for awhile now,” he continues in a whisper.

Chanyeol’s right leg is bouncing up and down now. He's nervous and he's sure Baekhyun knows it. 

“Sooo you're saying…?”

Baekhyun raises his fist again and Chanyeol flinches, making his best friend smile brighter than he has in awhile.

“I'm saying,” he whispers as he fiddles with one of Chanyeol’s much larger hands, “That I _do_... love you too.”

Now it's his turn to be nervous. But the kiss Chanyeol plants to the corner of his lips, soft and lingering, chases it all away.

“So, this might be a stupid question, but this means we’re gonna give this a try right?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yup!” Baekhyun says cheerily. “And to skip to the good part, I think we can call the dinner at Cha Galbi our first official date.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Come on, Baek. You got food poisoning there.”

“Well,” the smaller says before straddling his best friend’s lap. “Consider it a testament to how bad I want you,” he whispers before taking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Chanyeol groans and it's the sexiest thing Baekhyun has ever heard. The kiss sends tingles down his spine and most of his blood south in a matter of seconds. And he can tell it's doing the same for his best friend.

That's why he's surprised when Chanyeol pushes him away, breath coming out harsh and quick. It's obvious this has an effect on him so what the hell? Baekhyun follows his line of sight and gets his answer. His baby bump is pretty prominent now.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” he says as he tries to move away. “Of course you don't want me look at me-”

“Hey, no. That's not it.” Chanyeol grabs him by the waist to keep him in place. “I- I'm just afraid. I don't wanna hurt you. I mean are you even allowed?”

When it dawns on Baekhyun what Chanyeol means, he begins to giggle. 

“Well, at the last appointment, the one you missed-”

“Baek I told you I'm sorry-”

“I know, I just mean that you weren't there to hear me ask if.. sex was ok,” he finishes. He's beyond embarrassed, but he tries not to show it.

Chanyeol stares at him, a little puzzled before asking, “Have you been thinking about this?”

Baekhyun bites his lip and nods and Chanyeol doesn't need to hear anymore. He picks Baekhyun up by his thighs- never breaking eye contact, and carries him to his bedroom.

He kisses him softly before lying him on the bed and saying, “Just tell me what to do, how, and I'll do it.”

Baekhyun is wearing one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts which he’s been sleeping in lately. The younger buys them about three sizes too big and Baekhyun loves the freedom and comfort they provide. Not to mention that they always smell like Chanyeol.

“God you look so sexy in my shirts. Even now you have no idea how hard it is not to rip this off you,” Chanyeol says between kisses.

“I won't complain.”

“I bet not,” Chanyeol teases as he pinches Baekhyun’s nose. He giggles, but stops when he sees the serious look on Chanyeol’s face.

“But, I wanna take this slow. I- I wanna _make love_ love to you Baek.”

The older is struck silent and opts, instead, to watch as Chanyeol slowly lift the shirt over his belly. He kisses down his chest and each side of stomach to make sure Baekhyun knows that even now, Chanyeol finds him beautiful.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. Especially now. I mean this kid isn't even mine but I just wanna take care of you both. I lo-”

He's cut off by the small hiccups and sniffles from the man beneath him. 

“Hey, are you okay? Why are crying? Did I do something wrong???”

“Nooo,” Baekhyun whines. “You're just so perfect. What did I do to deserve you?” He finishes. 

“Well I don't know if perfect is a good enough - OW! Why did you pinch me?” Chanyeol pouts.

“Less talking, more kissing,” Baekhyun demands.

And Chanyeol is more than willing to oblige.

True to his word, Chanyeol makes love to Baekhyun. It's slow and sweet, building up to one of the most intense orgasms Baekhyun has ever experienced.

After Chanyeol cleans them both up, he joins his boyfriend, his best friend, in bed, draping the blanket over them and pulling him close before wrapping both arms around his growing belly. They can worry about the sheets in the morning. 

He buries his face in the smaller’s neck, breathing in the scent that he's always associated with Baekhyun. It’s calming, yet it overwhelms him at the same time. This is the man he's loved for years and who loves him back. And in a few months they're going to be a family.

“I can hear you thinking,” Baekhyun jests. 

It startles Chanyeol because he thought the smaller male was already asleep. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” he answers. 

Baekhyun turns to look at him. The smile on his face even brighter than the light from the moon shining through the curtains.

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol knows it won't be easy, but seeing that smile, he knows it will be worth it.


End file.
